


Stammi Vicino

by reached_ultramarine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - High School, Concept, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reached_ultramarine/pseuds/reached_ultramarine
Summary: Just a little concept AU for Academic Week. I'll probably add on to this once I have time!





	Stammi Vicino

“Yuuri, look! You got the part!”

“I did?! I did!”

Yuuri had auditioned for the school play, Stammi Vicino, after finally getting the courage to after his failure at last year’s play, as a somewhat minor character. He forgot all his lines and even managed to forget his choreography, and once it was all over he was so for leaving acting behind him. But Yuuko, his childhood friend, made sure that he didn’t, sending over a practice video of him acting out parts of “The King and the Skater” with his other friend, Phichit. He was approached then by the Drama Club supervisor, Yakov Feltsman, to have him audition for a part in this year’s play. He was surprised that they still wanted him to audition, but he had to take the chance, being bold enough to try for one of the lead roles.

To be honest, he hadn’t really expected to receive anything, maybe a minor role or an ensemble member, but not this. He had gotten cast as one of the two main roles, the two love interests and the bittersweet romance story the play was about. And of course, to Yuuri’s luck, Viktor Nikiforov had been cast as the other main role. Viktor Nikiforov had been the entire reason why he went into acting and theatre. After watching his first play back when he was in elementary school, he was smitten. He started asking for vocal lessons, watched too many musicals and plays to be normal, and even asked for dance lessons, which he took from a family friend, Okukawa Minako. Last year, he had finally did it. He got to perform on the same stage as Viktor. But, it didn’t work out. Being a less important character, Viktor didn’t even know that he was in the play when he approached him, despite messing up spectacularly when he had been on the stage. It was embarrassing, and he stopped acting. He was in a loss on what to do, without acting he had nothing.

“Hello Yuuri! I hope we’ll be able to get along during the production!” a voice had broken his train of thought. It was none other than Viktor Nikiforov, who had come to check if he made it in, which was laughable because why wouldn’t he?

“Uhm…”

“Come on! I need to introduce you to my friends!” Yuuri was then dragged along, splitting away from Yuuko, who had a smug look on her face. What was he supposed to do now?!

 

\-----

 


End file.
